


Blair trying to get laid

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Petiteshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 22 year old syrus meet 18 year old Blair. Blair want syrus   so she try to  get some from syrus.  I am using the dub names but the sub age gap. contains sexual content.  I don't ship these twos, just a random idea.   I dont own gx and sorry for errors.    This is a au fanfic.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan
Kudos: 1





	Blair trying to get laid

22 year old syrus truesdale was watching tv at home watching the final duel of a tournament, It was Jaden yuki vs Mokuba kaiba and to be honest Syrus knew Mokuba was gonna win. He saw Mokuba wipe out Jaden's lifepoints with a final attack of Masked dragon. while the duel was finished, syrus heard a knock at his door. Syrus said " I am coming" as he went to the door and opened it to see 18 year old Blair Flannigan. Blair said in her sweet voice " May i become in?". Syrus said " yes" as she came in noticing a odd look on her face.

Syrus said " so Blair, how you been doing?". Blair said " good only thing is i never got laid". Syrus said " Don't worry, I never got laid and I'm older". Blair was shocked syrus never got laid. Blair said " it's crazy that you never got laid". syrus said " I am not worry about it.". Blair said " I wanted to get laid by a sexy guy.". Syrus said " give it time, you will find the right person.". Blair knew she wanted to get laid with syrus. Blair said " It's kinda hot here." syrus said " I will go get a fan that is in my bedroom" as he went to his bedroom to get one while Blair stared at syrus's butt. Blair was imagining syrus's penis inside her in her mind. She was ready to set up her plan. Blair took off her belt and pants showing her red panties. Blair checked to see syrus was back yet. It was taking a while for him to get it. Blair could not hold it . Blair was about to undo her shirt until syrus walked back with the fan saying " I got the fan so Blair..." Blair said " uh... syrus, I got a confession. The guy I want to get laid with is you.". Syrus said " Blair...". Blair walked towards syrus in a highly sexual way.

Syrus said " Blair, there is a age gap between us.". Blair countered and said " we are both adults now.". syrus knew Blair was right about that. syrus could feel Blair rubbing his penis and she said " syrus, you deserve this. Syrus moaned lightly . Blair smiled when she heard that moan. Blair undid syrus 's belt. syrus said " that feel good.". Blair said " it only begun" as she took her shirt and bra. she kissed syrus on the lips and syrus liked it . Blair gently push Syrus to the wall continue making out. Blair went to syrus's pants and underwear and took them off in sexual way. she saw Syrus's big 8 inch penis. Blair rubbed it with her hand. Syrus moaned " Blair!". Blair moaned " syrus!" syrus then got a call from Jaden. Syrus said "Blair, I have to go to a duel tournament" while getting dressed. Blair said " oh.." as she got dressed. Syrus said " here is my number, if you need me." as he gave her his number while syrus left. Blair said " at least, i got some sexy times with syrus".


End file.
